


Meeting the Parents

by Maxbass



Series: Innocent Dickgirls [3]
Category: Innocent Dickgirls
Genre: Amusement Parks, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blackmail, Cheating, Female Characters, Futanari, Kitchen Sex, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Public Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, father - Freeform, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Yesinia and Christine have been hogging Marcel after his return from his vacation with aunt Lissa much to the annoyance of the others when Amanda and Nicole have a talk with their parents who ask them to meet their boyfriend because of the rumors they have heard. They ask Marcel and things go differently then either of them would have expected.Characters:Marcel Highthorn + parents © MaxbassYesenia, Christie, Amanda and Nicole © Innocent Dickgirls
Series: Innocent Dickgirls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114085
Kudos: 1





	Meeting the Parents

“Well, if you’re not lesbian than you would have no trouble introducing us to your boyfriend this Friday” Nicole’s father tells her which gets a huge sigh from the dickgirl who has had this conversation several times already ever since the incident that gave her the third leg she has enjoyed using ever since. “Fine, I will ask him if he has some time this Friday” the dickgirl with the pixie cut tells her father with an annoyed sigh before she gets up from the table and goes up to her room.

She grabs her phone and calls her lover and friend Amanda who picks the phone up almost a second later and sighs loudly through the phone. “From the sound of it you had the same conversation like I did” Nicole says while she sighs as well. “If you mean about wanting to see my boyfriend this Saturday then yes” Amanda sighs while sounding a little annoyed.

Amanda : “Too bad our parents are so conservative which is why we haven’t even told them about what happened when we got our dicks”  
Nicole : “Same here though we do have a boyfriend even if we haven’t been with him for a while”  
Amanda : “Ah you mean Marcel…I agree with you there. I haven’t fucked his sexy fat ass since before his holiday with aunt Lissa which got a name added to his ass tattoo *giggle*”  
Nicole : “*giggle* Yeah it upset Yesenia and Christie so much that they both have been hogging him for themselves for weeks now, I heard the other complain about it as well”  
Amanda : “I think we should just ask him tomorrow at school when he is alone”  
Nicole : “Agreed and before Christie could butt in and maybe make it a full weekend and spend Sunday together with the three of us?”  
Amanda : “Oh that sounds great, lots of catching up to do and it might be fun as well perhaps just go to the amusement park before we fuck his brains out together?”  
Nicole : “Like an actual date? Oooh I like that yes let’s do that”  
Amanda : “Ok let’s do that and hope that he has the time for it”  
Nicole : “Agreed and perhaps just have Marcel sleep at your place to prevent those two from tiring him out before we could go on our date?”  
Amanda : “I’ll ask my dad but I’m sure it won’t be a problem”  
Nicole : “Ok, then I’ll see you tomorrow, sweet dream darling”  
Amanda : “sleep well, love”

“Mmm such a buen chico! Sucking on Mama’s cock for his breakfast” Yesenia moans while her Latina dick is deep in Marcel’s mouth and throat while her hand is on his head. “I have been saving this up all noche while you were with that puta next door” his adoptive mother tells him in a moaning voice before she gets up from the table she was sitting. Yesenia grabs her adopted son’s head and starts to fuck it hard and deep “Oh dios mio! I just love that hot mouth of yours, mi amado hijo” the dickgirl moans happily while pre leaks into Marcel’s throat who enjoys the flavor of that fat cock rubbing against his tongue.

“Mmm fuck I love girlcock so much mmm” Marcel thinks while his nose gets a good smell of his adoptive mother’s crotch who moves her hips faster. Yesenia is lost in a trance while fucking her adopted son’s mouth hard and deep before howling “here is your desayuno, swallow it all!” while she starts pumping her jizz into her adopted son’s throat feeding him his favorite meal. 

When she pulls out, a few more ropes got shot on his face which he scoops up from his face and cleans his fingers from all that seed. Yesenia smiles and kisses Marcel deep on the lips tasting her own seed on his them before she cleans his face with a tissue, “Time for you to head to school and don’t be late home, mama has something big for her boy” the Latina grins and winks while she watches her adopted son go out the door.

“Hello darling, ready for school?” Christie asks who locks her arm in the boy’s arm and they head outside waiting for the bus to come. “I had fun last night” she whispers while she spanks his ass which makes him jump and giggle a little when he remembers her dick buried deep inside his bubble butt plowing it hard and deep. “I did as well, Christie” he smiles and they get on the bus once it arrives sitting next to one another while Tommy is still hiding from her after their last encounter.

School starts almost immediately once they arrive so they have to separate almost immediately so that they do not to miss class. “I didn’t think we went out that late from home to arrive this late at school” Marcel thinks while he runs towards his class and arrives just in time while he takes his seat next to Tommy who tells her quickly that Kristin broke up with him during the weekend but he is fine with it since things did not go well for a few weeks now between them. When the teacher clears his throat, the two boys set their eyes to their teacher as class starts.

The sound of the school bell signals it is time for the break and Marcel thought it would be nice to sit outside for lunch since the weather is rather lovely. “This is a nice spot” the redhead thinks and sits down leaning his back against the oak tree. He opens his lunchbox and takes a sandwich from it while opening his pack of milk for a nice chilled drink when suddenly the sun is blocked by two figures who then sit next to him.

“It has been a while since last we seen you” Amanda smiles before she kisses Marcel on the lips with her hand on his chest. Nicole takes over those lips before resting her head on his shoulder. “Yeah mom and Christie have been keeping me busy ever since my vacation with aunt Lissa” Marcel tells them only confirming what they have heard. “Say do you have plans for this weekend?” Nicole asks and the boy shakes his head. “Nothing so far” he tells the two dickgirls who smile at this news and Amanda kisses Marcel one more time while Nicole rubs his crotch.

“Well we have a favor to ask you and would like you to spend the entire weekend with us” Nicole tells him and smiles when he asks what they have on their mind before agreeing to this. “Well since you are our boyfriend as well, our parents would like to meet you” Amanda explains “Nicole is on Friday and mine is on Saturday and you can sleep over at my place since we would like to go to the amusement park with you on Sunday as a date” The two blond dickgirls smile seductively while their fingers trailing over his chest.

“That sounds good to me, love to help my two girlfriends and the amusement sounds like fun as well” he tells them and they both kiss him deeply while putting their plans in the app when Marcel hears the alarm of the app go off and confirms the dates with Amanda and Nicole who smile happily when they hear the confirmation. “Thank you, we’re looking forward to it, darling” Amanda whispers when they suddenly hear a shout coming from across the schoolyard when they see Christie running up to them in anger but all they could do is smile.

“You dirty sluts! I had plans for him this weekend” she shouts when Nicole gets up and looks Christine right in the eyes. “So you wanted to hog our boyfriend again this weekend like you have been doing for weeks?” Nicole says angrily “well we want some time as well so tough luck! Everyone else has been getting rather annoyed by you and Yesinia having all the fun with him! Well he is spending some time with his other girlfriends this weekend so suck it, bitch” Nicole growls before turning towards Marcel bends over and kisses him deeply before telling him that she will see him this Friday and will sent the information as soon as possible.

Amanda kisses Marcella deeply before she gets up and blows a final kiss with a wink “see you Saturday, darling” she says before she walks off while Christie stares at the two blond dickgirls leaving when Christie sits next to Marcel and sighs. “I guess they have a point, I have been holding you to me as much as possible without thinking of the others but I do enjoy being with you but I guess the others have a right to spend some time with you as well since it was what we initially agreed upon” the brunette tells him before she leans in to kiss him deeply until the bell rings for the start of their classes.

Marcel quickly finishes his sandwiches while he walks to his next class and puts his lunch box and milk away after he takes his seat when the teacher walks in to start the class.

“Mmm come to my apartment so we can do our homework together without your mother trying to fuck things up” Christie grins while she pulls her boyfriend to her apartment and starts to kiss him deeply before they go to the table. They clear it and put their bags on it after that they pull their books out as they start working on their homework.

An hour later they ate finished and Christie stretches herself before she looks at Marcel, she gets up and moves behind him to give his ass a nice fondle. Then she bends Marcel over and pulls his underwear down to expose his ass while he hears his girlfriend “time to give my girlfriend the dick she craves for” before she spanks his fat butt with her huge dick. “Mmm yes please” Marcel moans and begs before a gasp escape his lips when that huge drill goes balls deep inside his asshole.

A few days later and it is Friday and Marcel is in his room getting dressed up to meet Nicole’s parents and his mother helps him a bit though he tells her that he has no time for the usual since he has to be there on time which makes Yesenia pout a little so she settles for a spank on his ass. He looks at his phone and he sees it is time to leave so he quickly rushes downstairs before he gets in his car. He puts the address he got from Nicole in his gps and he is on his way to meet one of his girlfriend’s parents.

“Please come in, my love” Nicole says when she opens the door looking stunning in her outfit “you look handsome” she tells him while he takes his jacket of which he hangs up. “You look beautiful, love” he tells her and then finds her arms around his shoulder before they kiss deeply. He wraps his arms around his waist while the sounds of kissing fill the hallway before someone clears their throat. “If you two kids are done kissing would you mind joining your mother and me in the living room?” Nicole’s father says while he walks forward to shake Marcel’s hand to introduce himself.

Her mother walks up and gives him a kiss on the cheek which he returns while they sit down with Marcel and Nicole sitting next one another holding hands. “I am glad to meet my daughter’s boyfriend though there has been some doubts and rumors that she would have a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend, we are a rather traditional family” the father explains while the mother heads to the kitchen where food is cooking. “So how long have you been dating my daughter? She never mentioned she has a boyfriend though you look a little more feminine than I would have expected” he tells Marcel which gets an annoyed response from Nicole and that makes the man chuckle.

“Dinner is ready, please take a seat at the table” Nicole’s mother say with a smile and the three of them get up from their seats to take their place at the table. “This smells good” Marcel says which makes the woman smile while she thanks him. They all put food on their plates when the father looks at Marcel before he asks “so tell me a little about yourself and how you met our daughter” repeating his previous questions.

Marcel thinks for a second and sees the expression on Nicole’s face to leave certain things out of the story before he starts. “Honestly I don’t know who my real parents are, I grew up in an orphanage until I was ten years old when my mother adopted me and took me in. She raised me as if I was her son to which I am grateful to this day though it felt she was not giving herself completely in an emotional way as if something was holding her back. Because I wanted to find out more about myself I have been traveling several countries until I got back a few months ago and enrolled at the same school as your daughter. I met her there and some of her friends and their family. It was then that I found what I was looking for” he smiles and looks at Nicole as he squeezes her hand “in return it also improved the relationship between me and my adoption mother who is no longer holding back her feelings which makes me grateful for meeting your daughter as well as the others” 

Nicole sits next to him silently while listening to his tale which he has never told her before and she smiles warmly when he squeezes her hand. “That was quite the tale, you have been through a lot and I have to say I like you and I’m glad you’re my daughter’s boyfriend” Nicole’s father tells him with a warm smile when the mother gets up to clear the table. “Let me help you with that, ma’am” Marcel says and gets up to help with clearing the table and doing the dishes. “You got yourself a good man there” Nicole’s father tells his daughter who nods “I know, dad” she responds while she watches Marcel go into the kitchen.

“So what attracted you to our daughter?” the mother asks directly to Marcel while they do the dishes. The boy looks a little embarrassed at the question before he replies “hmmm besides that she is a beautiful woman, her tough exterior is just to hide caring and loving person though I don’t mind some of that toughness either” Her mother smiles when she hears that “you must really love her if you caught on to that” she tells him and he smiles telling her that he does unaware that Nicole just heard their conversation.

She walks back to the living room with a blush on her cheeks, her dad teases her a little when her phone goes off with a text message from Amanda asking her how it goes. “It’s going perfectly…I think I may be in love with him to” she messages back which gets another response from Amanda “that means you are in love with him, I hope it goes for me as well when he comes tomorrow” Nicole chuckles and replies “which means that you already are” which get an emoji sticking his tongue out and one with heart eyes when Marcel walks back in and sits next to Nicole who grabs his hand holding it tightly.

“Would it be alright if Marcel slept here in my room tonight?” she asks uncharacteristically nervous when her father nods. “That is fine, he seems to have a good influence on you” he tells her which Marcel contradicts. “If anything she has been a good influence on me which is one of the reasons I love her” he says warmly and honestly which seem to take Nicole by surprise but it does make her happy. “Follow me then, I will show you my room and we need to take a shower before we get some sleep” the blond dickgirl whispers with an emphasis on the word sleep which makes him chuckle a little and nods.

“Welcome to my bedroom even if it has been a while since I have been here since Amanda and I share an apartment but for this weekend we decided it would be easier just to stay in our old bedrooms” Nicole says with a smile “we will take you to our apartment soon enough” she whispers from behind him while grabbing a handful of his thick ass and nibbles his ear tenderly. “I heard what you told my mother and the words to my father earlier which both made me happy” she whispers from behind while she undresses Marcel “I am happy you’re my boyfriend and I will tell you that I feel the same about you” 

Now Marcel blushes bright red and they kiss deeply while Nicole kicks her clothes off with their hard cocks now rubbing against one another. “Mmm time for a shower before we have some fun in the bed, darling” she growls in heat while she pulls him to the shower where they kiss deeply with their nude bodies pressed against one another and feel their hearts beating for one another.

The shower gets turned off and Nicole chuckles while she pulls Marcel to her bed “time to make some steam of our own” and pushes him on his back on her bed. She climbs in reverse and starts to lick his hard shaft while her own dangles in front of Marcel’s face like a fishing rod ready to get its catch. The femboi could no longer resist while he moans, he grabs that hard dick and pulls it between his lips. He sucks it happily loving the flavor of this thick girlcock while moaning on it from the way Nicole sucks his dick.

Their heads move faster and faster with pre leaking abundantly into the other’s mouth, their dicks coated in spit while their hips move in heat so ready to spill seed from their balls in those hungry mouths. “Mmm just love how his dick tastes mmm just as good as Amanda’s” Nicole thinks before she is unable to hold back since she has been aching and yearning for this all week and the conversation only had made her hornier than usual.

Only minutes later and the two lovers spill their seeds into the others throat filling them deeply like it was an after-dessert dessert. “Mmm I love the taste of your cream, Nicole” Marcel whispers after they pull out and kiss lewdly with the flavor of cum still lingering on their lips. “You better because you’re getting another load straight up your hot ass” Nicole grins while she breaks up the kiss and folds Marcel up like an accordion. She aims her huge girlcock at that well trained asshole and rams it in all the way.

“Oh god I missed fucking this ass aaah let’s not wait too long for our next time, I’m going to claim it more often and not let Christie and Yesinia have all the fun aaah! You’re MY boyfriend to!” Nicole moans possessively while moving her hips hard and fast losing herself to the pleasure of that thick sissy butt while Marcel loses his mind to Nicole’s big and hard dick fucking his ass hard and deep.

“What loud noises are coming from Nicole’s room, I can’t sleep like that” Nicole’s mother thinks an hour after she went to bed. She got out of bed and walks to her daughter’s room and could hear lewd moans coming from the room. “Could you please turn the noise down?” she asks from behind the door but she got no response, so she opens the door and tries to repeat the words she just spoke but then saw her daughter having a huge cock up that thick ass. Then her eyes went wide when she sees the huge dick swaying left to right like a metronome, she gulps when she steps inside the room and closes the door behind her.

When Nicole hears the sound of the door closing she sees her mother standing there and looks in shock at her. “MOM?!” Nicole shouts out but unable to help herself as she continues to fuck her boyfriend. “Mmmm what a big cock your boyfriend has” she coos stepping forward and gives it a few licks “tastes better than your father’s” Nicole moans and grunts while pumping hard and deep not sure where this conversation is going. “How about this deal” the mother starts “I won’t tell your father that you have a cock and you let Marcel fuck me every once in a while? I haven’t had a dick inside me since you were born or at least as far as I can remember” and starts licking and sucking Marcel’s dick while she lets her black mail sink in.

“Fuck alright aaah it’s a deal aah just don’t tell dad! Aaah is that ok with you Marcel?” she moans and asks while looking at her boyfriend as her mother sucks his dick. “Mmm yes darling aaah I don’t want you to get in trouble with your family” he moans before the two of them cum hard with Marcel filling his girlfriend’s mother’s mouth while thick semen fills his asshole again.

“So tasty” the milf says when she gulps the last drops down her throat before she undresses and gets on the bed with her daughter and her boyfriend. “Mmm time to fuck your future mother in law” she whispers while spreading her legs and pussy wide in anticipation. Nicole feels a little embarrassed when her mother refers to herself as Marcel’s future mother in law but watches her boyfriend get between her legs and push his dick deep into the milf’s snatch. She watches that sexy ass pumping deep into her mother’s pussy while her cum drips from his ass. Nicole’s cock gets hard again while he watches her mother get fucked by her boyfriend, she gets behind her boyfriend and gives his big ass a few spank before plunging her dick back into his thick ass. 

“Mmm fuck that made him super hard” her mother giggle moans as the three continue to have sex for an hour before the milf heads back to sleep next to her husband with her pussy quivering in delight from the hard fuck she just had while Marcel and Nicole make love well into the morning before they both fall asleep in one another’s arms completely exhausted.

It is close to noon when the lovers wake up and look into one another’s eyes before they kiss passionately after which they take a shower. They get dressed and see Nicole’s mother in the kitchen looking more cheerful than the day before. She serves them lunch and whispers “give me his number so I can call him when I need another go” and Marcel gives her his number while Nicole adds her mother to the list of people who can have sex with Marcel on the app that was made for this when she receives a text message from Amanda almost immediately.

“Did you just add your mother to the app?” Amanda texts and Nicole starts explaining everything that has happened during the night. “Hmmm perhaps I should have him fuck mine as well” she replies with a smiling emoji followed by “she and my father have not had sex for a while either and she does seem to really need it so it would cheer her up as well” Nicole raises an eyebrow at this but tells her she can do what she want which gets a thumbs-up in response. She sees her mother press something on her phone and in response which gives her the message that her mother is now part of the app.

“Hello everyone! Glad everyone is in such a good mood” Nicole’s father says in greeting which makes all three of them giggle a little and he looks confused. “Want to go for a short walk before you have to go, Marcel?” Nicole asks and Marcel nods. When the two leave Nicole’s father whispers to his wife “they do look good together, I hope he comes to visit some more” and his wife tells him that she hopes so to with a slight blush on her cheeks which goes unnoticed to her husband.

“That went a little different than expected” Nicole chuckles “though I expected the sex, I did not expect my mother to join in though it did look hot when you fucked her” Marcel grins and nods “that was unexpected for sure and I could feel that it turned you on even more the way you fucked my ass” which makes Nicole giggle and nod. “You have a good point there, perhaps we should add her some more times” Nicole giggles and Marcel chuckles with a nod while they spend most of the afternoon talking until Marcel has to go to Amanda’s place.

“Hey welcome to my parent’s home, you look handsome my love” Amanda says with a beautiful smile on her lips before she wraps her arms around his neck and the two share a passionate kiss. “Mmm thank you for the warm welcome, darling” Marcel says while they walk inside and her puts his jacket on the coat rack. Amanda puts her arm around his waist and rests her head on his shoulder after that Marcel does the same while she takes her to the living room where she introduces him to her parents, Her father seems a little more introverted and less welcoming than her mother does who comes to shake his hand and kiss his cheek. 

“Welcome, I hope you like the dinner I have prepared and would like to get to know my darling girl’s boyfriend” Amanda’s mother says while she sits down next to her husband who huffs a greeting. “Don’t mind him, he is just grumpy because he was wrong about his daughter not having a boyfriend” the woman says cheerfully while Amanda chuckles next to him while snuggling against Marcel who kisses her softly before returning his attention to the older woman. 

“It is nice to such a loving couple, could you tell us a little about yourself Marcel?” she asks and he gave the same story like he did at Nicole’s except changing the last part from Nicole to Amanda and still meant every word of it while he turned to Amanda and look her in the eyes which seem to make her blush a little. “You look even more beautiful when you blush” he whispers which makes Amanda giggle a little.

“Dinner is almost ready, mind giving me a hand dear?” she asks her husband who scowls a little when Marcel offers his assistance which gets a smile from the beautiful older woman. “You have had quite the life, how do you feel about our daughter?” she asks and he grins. “I love her, she has her heart on her sleeve and is protective for those she cares about” he tells the mother who smiles when Amanda walks in having heard every word. “Don’t I have the best boyfriend ever? He is so sweet and so loving which is why I love him so much plus he is hung like a horse” she giggles while she grabs his crotch to give it a good shake so that her mother could clearly see how big he is.

The older woman gulps at this display before her daughter makes out with her boyfriend before the three get out of the kitchen with food which gets put on the table where they have a delicious dinner. Amanda’s mother seems wonderful company but ever since the display in the kitchen she bites her lower lip a little nervously when looking at Marcel which makes Amanda grin a bit since she is aware of what is going on between her parents despite not being there as much as she used to.

“Marcel and I will be going out on a date tomorrow so is it alright if he sleep here with me tonight?” Amanda asks and when it seems her father is about to protest, her mother tells them that it is alright and the dickgirl smiles as she pulls him up to bring him to her room.

“What was that about?” Marcel asks while the two of them make out on her bed. “Mmm well I heard that you had sex with Nicole’s mom and I feel my mom needs a good one as well so I thought to tease her a bit to take some action in the future” Amanda tells him and when he asks why she replies “you’ve seen how my dad is, he’s not only like that because of the reason she gave us. He has been like that for years only paying minor attention to my mother who tries to act more cheerful than she really is. So if she comes up to you for some lewd fun, you have my permission to do so, I love her dearly and she deserves more than being married to Grumpy” 

“Well I’ll keep that in mind and it is a shame since your mother is almost as beautiful as you are” Marcel says with a grin which gets him a dick fondle from Amanda. “You better but I want some dick as well as giving you some” she grins while stroking his pole “mmm such a nice dick on a sissy, I think I am going to let you fuck me first before I pound the hell out of that cute mouth and big ass” Amanda grins while she undresses and Marcel follows her example. She pulls his shaft up and press it against her pussy before she goes down to let it sink in all the way “mmm god I love how big it is aaah my boyfriend is such a sissy stud” 

Amanda moans and growls while she starts to move up and down that thick shaft while her cock bounces up and down spanking his chest which drops some pre on it. “Aaaah so good mm fuck I do love taking dick in my pussy as well as using my dick aaah!” she grunts and moans looking down at Marcel who moans in utter bliss form the power of her pussy which makes him leak deep inside her. “God you feel so tight aaah I love it so much fuck I think I’m going to cum soon” Marcel moans while his hips buck in desire and lust for his girlfriend.

He grabs her dick and strokes it which makes Amanda moan even more and moves faster up and down before they both cum hard with Amanda’s seed splattering all over Marcel’s face while his splatters and fills the dickgirl’s womb. “You look good with my seed on your face, darling” Amanda grins while she licks some of her cum from his face. Marcel giggles when he feels his dick slip out of her pussy. “Mmm I do love the taste of your seed, Amanda” he purrs when he gets on all fours and wiggles his butt.

“God, you’re ass is too sexy to be attached to a boy” Amanda grins while she gives that fat ass a few spanks which caused it to jiggle before spitting on his asshole. When she is satisfied, she aims her big dick at that small hole and rams it in all the way which gets a delighted moan from the femboi. Amanda starts thrusting harder and deeper and moan happily “what a divine ass and mine for the night! Aaaaah I am going to wreck it” the blond dickgirl moans and grunts as if in heat while trying to breed Marcel’s ass.

Amanda bends over and nibbles on Marcel’s ear who could hear her soft moan which turns him on even more. “Mmm your love for our cocks is amazing mmm I feel it in your body that you do and especially when we are dominant what a precious boyfriend you are! No wonder Christie wanted to keep you to herself” Amanda howls before she thrusts her meat sword deep into that tight hole and paints his insides white with her seed. The dickgirl does not pull out and instead lifts him up and orders him to ride her dick which he happily does.

Two hours later of hot love making and Marcel is a little thirsty of something else than jizz. “Mind if I get something to drink, my love?” he asks and Amanda tells him that it is fine but to hurry back with a drink for her as well. The femboi smiles and nods going out of the room still naked while he goes downstairs. He makes his way into the kitchen and looks through the kitchen when he hears someone gasp.

“S-sorry I was thirsty I-I went down to g-get a drink” Amanda’s mother says standing there while she looks at her daughter’s boyfriend’s naked body and her eyes lock on that thick shaft. “Would you like to have a drink together” Marcel suggests and after some back and forth thinking she nods. “Sorry for staring but it has been a while since I saw a man naked after Amanda’s birth and only then on occasion. It does something to a wife’s ego when it seems her husband no longer desires her” 

Marcel shakes his head and looks at the woman warmly “then he is a fool for not paying attention to such a beautiful woman, I can see where Amanda got her beautiful looks from. If I was your husband I would make love to you every single day until the end of our days” he tells her honestly. “do you mean that?” the milf says while blushing and smiles brightly when he tells her that he meant every single word of it and she sits next to him now leaning over before she softly kisses his lips.

Meanwhile Amanda was getting impatient so she walks down and to see what is holding Marcel up when he sees her mother and boyfriend talking. She smiles when she sees her mother get a seat next to him to lean in to give him a kiss on the lips. “Good thing daddy always has his sleeping pills, this is going to get interesting” Amanda thinks while she looks at how things will develop between her mother and her boyfriend.

“That was a little embarrassing” the mother says while she breaks the tender kiss. “No need to be, a stunning woman like you deserves some love” Marcel says and this time Amanda’s mother kisses her full on the lips and starts making out with her daughter’s boyfriend unaware that her daughter is watching the entire encounter and Amanda slowly starts to get aroused by it. Marcel kisses back and their tongues begin to play with one another as the two make out.

The young man gets told to take a seat on the table and the mother starts licking and kissing his thick pole which responds favorably to the woman’s attention as it hardens in front of her face. “Mmm so big! My daughter has a good taste in boyfriends” she says before her lips wrap around the thick head and slowly starts taking it in deeper. “Mmm it tastes so good! I’m so horny and I can’t hold back after all these years! I want his dick inside me and fuck me as much as possible! I know it is bad and cheating to a not-interested husband but I want to feel and be treated like a woman again” she thinks while sucking his large tool and sees those heterochromatic eyes stare at hers with warmth in them.

Amanda watches her mother sucking his dick and starts to play with herself seeing her boyfriend’s dick disappear slowly in her mother’s mouth and watching her mother get undressed while still sucking that meat lollipop. “Didn’t know my mom could take a dick that deep but this is so hot” the dickgirl thinks while she continues to watch.

A few minutes later and Marcel shoots a hot load into the milf’s mouth who licks her lips happily when she gets on the table. She gets on her back and spreads her legs wide; her pussy is already so wet after sucking that huge pecker that she practically begs Marcel to fuck her hard and deep. The young man climbs on top of the mature woman and rams his dick inside just like she wished only to find himself trapped between her arms and legs.

“Fuck me hard and deep, I want to feel like a woman again! Don’t pull back! I won’t let you” woman growls as if in heat and Marcel tells her he would not dream of it if it was her desire before he starts to move his hips pumping his dick hard ad deep inside the mature woman. He could hardly belief what is happening but since he got permission he is going to make the most of it. Marcel eyes widen when the milf starts to French kiss him again while the two of them make love until they both came again.

Marcel feels a sharp pain on his back followed by some moist drizzling down his back. Then he hears a familiar voice from behind him “wow mom really came hard if she clawed your back like that” The two of them look back to see Amanda standing there with a huge hard on though it was unsure what shocked the milf most, that she got caught fucking her daughter’s boyfriend or that she has a dick. 

“No need to worry mom, I knew what was going on and I gave him permission for this but you two have gotten me so horny that I am just going to join in” Amanda says “and afterwards I’ll explain everything but for now this thick ass is mine, you can enjoy his dick” After that Amanda gets behind Marcel and plunges her fat girlcock deep into that bubble but and the three continue having sex well into the night.

In the morning the three of them lay in various areas of the kitchen when Amanda starts to explain about how she got her cock and that she knew how much her father neglected her mother. She felt that Marcel would be able to help like he did now and the two of them smile while they look at Marcel starting to clean the kitchen before the husband found out. “I can understand why you love him, I think I may have fallen a bit for him as well and I do hope this is not the last time he gets to fuck me” the mature woman giggles like a teenager and Amanda likes the smile she sees on her mother’s face which seems genuine for the first time in years instead of the fake smile she usually gave.

“I think I can arrange that though will have to go to my room to do that since my phone is there but when you get a message just click yes, it is sort of a dating app with just Marcel as the date but it has several girls in them” she winks “mostly like me *giggle* but you’ll get his phone number that way and able to plan your next fuck with him” Her mother giggles and nods “thank you, I didn’t know how much I needed it until last night but we better take a shower before his sleeping pill loses its effect” and they all quickly start cleaning the kitchen before heading upstairs to clean themselves.

After breakfast the three of them chat happily when the father comes downstairs grumbling like he did last night. “Time for us to leave soon since we have a date set up shortly” Amanda tells her parents and her mother walks them to the door. She kisses Marcel deeply on the lips for s few second before she whispers “hope to see you soon” and then sends them off. The mature woman looks at her phone where she sees a message for an invite and clicks yes, a smile appears when she sees all the contact information for Marcel and the agenda where she could fill in a date with the young man “what date to pick?” she thinks with a giggle while she walks back into the kitchen.

“Thank you for being so kind with my mom” Amanda smiles and kisses Marcel on the lips while they hold hands. “It was a pleasure, she is a beautiful and sexy woman just like her daughter” he tells her which makes her grin when she hears her phone buzz. She sees that her mother accepted the invite and that Nicole is on her way to the amusement park.

Thirty minutes later the two of them stand in front of the amusement where they kiss a little when they hear a familiar “hello Amanda, hello Marcel the mother fucker” They turn to see   
Nicole standing there with a smirk before she walks towards them and kisses Marcel deeply on the lips in front of all the visitors just like Amanda did.

“Let’s have some fun then, shall we?”Nicole asks the other two who grin while they buy a ticket and go inside the amusement park and take a few rides having a lot of fun when they get behind the haunted house. They find the back entrance and go inside while kissing lewdly before they undress. “This seems like a good place to fuck, our moans will just seem part of the ride” Amanda giggles while her hard dick pops from underneath her skirt and Nicole agrees while her dick is out as well when they both undress Marcel to his full birthday suit.

“On your knees and suck our dicks” Nicole says with a grin while both dickgirls shake their dicks in front of him which ,makes him gulp yet excited at the prospect both his girlfriends fucking him with a chance of them getting caught in the act. He gets on his knees between the two of them and takes one cock on each hand, his lips first starts on Nicole’s cock which he gives a few sucks before he switches to Amanda’s shaft doing the same thing. “Mmm he’s such a good cock sucker, our boyfriend is” Nicole grins “but I’d rather fuck his ass now, I’m still horny as fuck after I watched him fuck my mom”

“You would have loved to see how he fucked my mom” Amanda chuckles before she grabs Marcel’s head and pushes her cock deep into his mouth and throat. Nicole gets behind him and grabs his ass cheeks tightly and spreads them wide “mmm I’m sure it was as hot as how he fucked mine though that was more of a surprise than it was him fucking yours” Amanda chuckles and moans when she feels Marcel’s throat tighten on her shaft the moment Nicole pushes her big rod deep into that thick rear of the boy.

The two dickgirls moan and thrust hard and deep into the boy’s holes. The lean over and kiss one another lewdly while their hips keep thrusting in and out. It almost feels like their cocks are kissing one another as well inside their boyfriend while they fuck him so hard and deep with their huge shafts. “Mmmm feels like we almost caught up with him over the weekend but I want more aah we have to plan ahead of time now that our mothers want him now as well” Nicole moans while her throbbing cock leaks pre deep into that fat ass. “Aaah oooh you’re right but mine has a crush on him while yours just wants his dick” Amanda giggle moans thrusting harder and deeper until they both start shooting their jizz inside him.

They fuck Marcel for sixty minutes when Amanda looks at Nicole with a smirk who responds with “what?” Amanda grins “remember that one time we got Christie’s ex that time during gym class and how we ended it before she stormed in?” Nicole thinks for a second before a smile creases her lips “ah yes that will be a good way to end this before we finish this, even if this was the most amusing thing in the amusement park” Marcel looks at his two girlfriends in confusion, he wonders what they are talking about.

Amanda grins and pulls him on top of him while her shaft digs into his backdoor with his shaft resting on her belly. “I hope you’re ready for a stretching, last time we never got t finish it” she says with a smile on her lips and kisses him deeply when he feels Nicole’s cock prodding against his asshole when he understands what they are about to do but then his eyes widen when Nicole pushes her girlcock inside as well. “Aaaah I wish we could knock him up and make him the mother of our babies” Nicole giggles while she feels her friend’s dick rub against hers as they fuck his butt simultaneously.

“So glad we get to do this again aaah oooh mmm it feels so good!” Nicole moans loudly not caring whether or not they will get caught. “Next we will cum we should put a butt plug in his ruined asshole and make him look pregnant at least when we both shoot our loads inside him” Amanda grins and moans while thrusting her throbbing dick deep inside him again. Nicole loves that idea and suggests putting two loads each inside their boyfriend before doing that to which Amanda agrees before they both shoot their first loads inside him but not stopping for a second and keep on pumping.

Five minutes later and they pump their final load inside him though they do not pull out immediately. Amanda reaches for her handbag and pulls a huge butt plug out which she hands to Nicole. “Let’s pullout at three” Nicole says and Amanda nods as Nicole starts to count. They both pull out quickly and the dickgirl with the pixie haircut rams that butt plug inside before any cum could leak out.

“You look great with that big belly” Amanda grins while she starts dressing herself. “It does though I don’t think his shirt will fit him with that belly” Nicole grins while watching Marcel trying to get dressed as she puts her clothes on when Amanda tells her to wait for a few minutes. Marcela and Nicole watch Amanda leave who returns with a triple XL t-shirt which she hands to Marcel who puts it on.

The trio gets out of the haunted house in good spirits though Marcel has a hard time keeping his balance with his belly filled with all that cum from the blond dickgirls who giggle at the sight while they make their way to the exit.

After an hour of traveling Marcel finally makes his way home and opens the door of his home when he sees his mother looking at him with an angry stare and wonders what is on her mind. He gets on the couch so he can get some rest when Yesinia walks up to him “who are these two perras that got added to the app?!” she growls in anger when Christie enters the home with a similar expression when she notices his big belly.

“Let’s get that thing out that keeps their cum inside and let it all out and replace it with our own until he explains who these two cunts are” she suggests and for the first time in history, these two agree on something and fuck Marcel well into the night.

The End


End file.
